bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelorette (Season 10)
The 10th season of The Bachelorette premiered on May 19, 2014. The season featured 26-year-old Andi Dorfman, an assistant district attorney. Unlike the rest of the Bachelorettes (except Sharleen), Dorfman was not sent home by the Bachelor on her season, the 18th season of The Bachelor, featuring Juan Pablo Galavis. Instead, she chose to leave on the ninth episode, the morning after her overnight date in the fantasy suite with Galavis, because he upset her. She is the second woman to become the Bachelorette after quitting a season, the first being Ali Fedotowsky. She ultimately chose Josh Murray and accepted his proposal. Development and filming The Bachelorette and her male contestants began shooting on Wednesday, March 12, 2014 in California. Other locales include Connecticut, France, Italy and Belgium with performances from Boyz II Men and American Young. Just before the cast announcement, Eric Hill, a 31-year-old intrepid quest traveler from California, was critically injured on Easter Sunday, April 20, when he slammed into a mountain near Draper, Utah. His parachute had collapsed during a paragliding accident after he concluded his filming. Hill died of injuries three days later on April 23. It was announced the show would honor Hill by dedicating the upcoming season to him. On the season premiere, host Chris Harrison dedicated the season to Hill: "Throughout the years many hundreds of men and women have come on this show in search of love, and they've all become a part of what we consider part of this family. At this time, we'd like to take a moment to honor one of these men — our friend, Eric Hill. Eric passed away shortly after concluding his filming of this show. In the coming weeks, you'll see Eric was a vibrant man. Every day he impressed us with his passion and courageous spirit. He will be greatly missed, and we dedicate this season to him." Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Josh M. (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Josh Murray 29 Athens, Georgia Former Baseball Player Winner Nick V. (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Nick Viall 33 Waukesha, Wisconsin Software Sales Executive Runner-up Chris (Bachelorette 10).png|Chris Soules 32 Lamont, Iowa Farmer Eliminated in week 9 Marcus (Bachelorette 10).png|Marcus Grodd 25 Medicine Hat, Alberta Sports Medicine Manager Eliminated in week 8 Brian (Bachelorette 10).png|Brian Osborne 27 Camp Hill, Pennsylvania Basketball Coach Eliminated in week 7 Dylan (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Dylan Petitt 26 Longmeadow, Massachusetts Accountant Eliminated in week 7 JJ (Bachelorette 10).jpg|J.J. O'Brien 30 Hanover, Massachusetts Pantsapreneur Eliminated in week 6 Cody (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Cody Sattler 28 Oakley, Kansas Personal Trainer Eliminated in week 6 Andrew (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Andrew Poole 30 Portola Valley, California Social Media Marketer Eliminated in week 5 Marquel (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Marquel Martin 26 Rialto, California Sponsorship Salesman Eliminated in week 5 Patrick (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Patrick Jagodzinski 29 Clinton, New Jersey Advertising Executive Eliminated in week 5 Tasos (Bachelorette 10).png|Tasos Hernandez 30 Denver, Colorado Wedding Event Coordinator Eliminated in week 4 Eric (Bachelorette 10).png|Eric Hill †''' 31 Citrus Heights, California Explorer Eliminated in week 4 Bradley (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Bradley Wisk 32 Grosse Pointe, Michigan Opera Singer Eliminated in week 3 Brett (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Brett Melnick 29 Warminster, Pennsylvania Hairstylist Eliminated in week 3 Ron (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Ron Worrell '''* 28 Nahariya, Israel Beverage Sales Manager Quit in week 3 Carl (Bachelorette 10).png|Carl King 30 Hollywood, California Firefighter Eliminated in week 2 Craig (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Craig Muhlbauer 29 Defiance, Iowa Tax Accountant Eliminated in week 2 Nick S. (Bachelorette 10).png|Nick Sutter 27 Chicago, Illinois Professional Golfer Eliminated in week 2 Emil (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Emil Schaffroth 33 Portland, Oregon Helicopter Pilot Eliminated in week 1 Jason (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Jason Leep 35 Sturgeon Bay, Wisconsin Urgent Care Physician Eliminated in week 1 Josh B. (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Josh Bauer 29 Evergreen, Colorado Telecommunication Marketer Eliminated in week 1 Mike (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Mike Campanelli 29 Guilderland, New York Bartender Eliminated in week 1 Rudie (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Rudie Dane 31 Yorba Linda, California Attorney Eliminated in week 1 Steven (Bachelorette 10).jpg|Steven Woolworth 30 Meadow Vista, California Snowboard Product Developer Eliminated in week 1 NOTES '†'Eric died on April 23, 2014, after having already completed his filming. *Ron left after learning that a close friend had died. Afterwards he didn't feel in the right mindset to continue. Future appearances Finalists Dylan Petitt, Marquel Martin, Tasos Hernandez, Marcus Grodd and Cody Sattler later competed as contestants on the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. They finished 22nd, 17th/18th and 7th/12th, respectively. Where Grodd and Sattler finished as co-winners with Bachelor Nation alumnae Lacy Faddoul and Michelle Money. Third place finalist Chris Soules was selected as the bachelor in the 19th season of The Bachelor. Sattler made a surprise cameo in Soules' introduction video. Runner-up Nick Viall later competed once again in the 11th season of The Bachelorette where he entered in during week 4. Viall would later return to compete for the third time in the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Brett Melnick, Carl King, and Josh Murray also returned to compete for that season as well. On August 30, 2016, Viall was announced as the bachelor for the 21st season of The Bachelor. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Andi and Josh announced their breakup in January 2015. Josh got engaged to Amanda Stanton who originally appeared on the 20th season of The Bachelor. The couple met on the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. They have since ended their relationship. Marcus Grodd married Lacy Faddoul whom he met on the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. Their wedding was televised during the season 2 premiere. On June 16, 2016, Marcus confirmed to E! News, that he and Lacy are no longer together and that they never were legally married, because their wedding took place in Mexico. In July 2016, Marcus started a relationship with Ally Lutar. They got engaged on May 9, 2017. They were married on January 6, 2018. On April 24, 2017, Chris Soules was arrested and charged with leaving the scene of a fatal truck/tractor accident in Aurora, Iowa that left a 66-year-old Iowa man dead. Soules, who was driving a truck that rear-ended a tractor about 15 miles south of Soules' farm in Arlington, Iowa, was not charged with driving under the influence. On May 8, 2017, he was formally charged with "hit and run, resulting in death". He faces up to five years in prison if found guilty. His arraignment is set for Tuesday, May 23, 2017. His trial is January 18, 2018. Nick Viall starred on the 21st season of The Bachelor and got engaged to Vanessa Grimaldi. On August 25, 2017, Nick and Vanessa announced that they had decided to end their engagement. The Ring The Ring - Season 10.jpg|Andi’s Neil Lane ring featured a double-halo setting around a 3-carat oval center stone. The ring is worth a reported $72,000. Promotional gallery BacheloretteSeason10_Promo1.jpg BacheloretteSeason10_Promo2.jpg BacheloretteSeason10_Promo3.jpg BacheloretteSeason10_Promo4.jpg BacheloretteSeason10_Promo5.jpg BacheloretteSeason10_Promo6.jpg BacheloretteSeason10 Promo7.jpg BacheloretteSeason10_Promo8.jpg Category:The Bachelorette seasons